leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP019
|ja_op=Together |ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 |olmteam=Team Iguchi |scenario=武上純希 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=山田浩之 |directorn=1 |director=山田浩之 |artn=1 |art=新城真 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=DP011-DP020 |footnotes=* }} Twice Smitten, Once Shy! (Japanese: パチリスゲットで・・・大丈夫！？ I'll Get Pachirisu... No Need to Worry!?) is the 19th episode of the , and the 485th episode of the Pokémon anime. It originally aired in Japan on February 8, 2007, and in the United States on July 5, 2007. Blurb When Dawn comes across a wild Pachirisu, it's so cute that she just has to catch it! Catching it turns out to be the easy part, because Dawn's new Pachirisu turns out to be so hyperactive that it wears everyone out before she can even start to train it! Is Pachirisu really too much for Dawn to handle? Before long, Dawn is convinced that she's not up to the job and she releases it back into the wild. Ash and Brock cheer Dawn up and convince her to try again with Pachirisu, but Team Rocket has already spotted it and Jessie wants it for herself! Because she released it, Dawn can't claim that it's still hers, so now it's up to Pachirisu to choose which Trainer it likes better. Despite Team Rocket's bribes of food, Pachirisu chooses Dawn, so Team Rocket chooses to steal it anyway! After Team Rocket hit our heroes with a blast of goo to keep them glued in place, Pachirisu switches sides and joins them as they take off in their Meowth balloon. Jessie's thrilled—until Pachirisu lets off an electric spark that sends Team Rocket flying. Then Pachirisu returns, having only pretended to go with Team Rocket so it could swipe the formula that neutralizes all the sticky goo. Now that it's clear Pachirisu wants to be part of Dawn's team, it joins our heroes for real! Plot As and watch, is entranced by a . Ash checks his Pokédex while Pachirisu chases its tail and grooms itself. Wanting to the cute , Dawn sends out to attack with . Pachirisu uses to Piplup. Dawn recalls Piplup into its Poké Ball and sends out , attacking with . Pachirisu recovers and attacks with . Buneary fires several attacks but Pachirisu quickly dodges them. Pachirisu uses to attack not just Buneary, but the humans and as well. The attack tires Pachirisu, giving Dawn an opening to bring Piplup back out and firing . She throws her Poké Ball, drawing in Pachirisu, and the ball hits the earth, rattling a few times before stopping, the catch successful. Dawn is brimming with excitement over the catch. Meanwhile, Jessie is skipping forwards in happiness towards the , planning to look for a Pokémon. During the night, Dawn dreams about winning her next Pokémon Contest with . She wakes up during the night and admires Pachirisu sleeping. The next morning, Dawn grooms her hair as usual, getting it down. Ash is still boasting over his first Badge win and is ready to win another, as Dawn prepares to train for her first Ribbon. She runs out to the field to begin. She brings out Pachirisu, but moments after it comes out, it suddenly darts away and back. As Dawn pets it, Pachirisu fires Discharge before running away, leaving Dawn's hair sticking out in static. Dawn decides that's enough for now and tries to call back Pachirisu, but it's so quick it dodges the recall beams. Dawn is really starting to lose her patience and sends out to reclaim Pachirisu however the is too fast and runs around the field in a blitz of speed, easily keeping ahead of Buneary and Piplup. After a while Piplup trips over and knocks itself out and Buneary collapses from exhaustion while Pachirisu, still full of energy and having fun bounces back and starts playing with Buneary's ear. By now Ash and Brock have noticed what's happening and offer to help catch the hyperactive Pokémon to which Dawn gratefully agrees. Ash sends Pikachu after Pachirisu, however Pikachu also finds itself unable to keep up, with Pachirisu staying far ahead, only slowing down to allow Pikachu to draw nearer to it so it can outrun him. Now Ash is starting to lose his temper with Pachirisu and sends out , and after it too. Now all of Ash's Pokémon are giving chase but Pachirisu, which is having the time of its life, quickly runs circles around all of them. Piplup and Buneary recover and get together with the others to surround Pachirisu. They all attempt to dog-pile Pachirisu, but it runs away at the last minute leaving the Pokémon to slam into each other. Soon, all of the Pokémon are furiously giving chase to Pachirisu (catching it is more a matter of pride than anything else at this point) however the runaway is having lots of fun being chased by the others. Eventually it gets cornered at a cliff edge, and it fires Discharge at all of the Pokémon, knocking all out but Pikachu who is regardless still left totally exhausted by the chase. Pachirisu laughs, but then faints having finally exhausted itself. Dawn runs up and grabs Pachirisu, and it unconsciously uses Discharge again, ruining Dawn's hair. Back at the tent, as Dawn attempts to fix her hair, she begins to doubt her lack of ability to control Pachirisu. She finally comes out of the tent, looking gloomy. She stops out onto the field and releases Pachirisu. Even though Dawn expresses her feelings to Pachirisu, it still doesn't want to leave, but Dawn runs away. When they prepare to pack up, Ash and Brock notice Dawn's low mood. As they talk to her, they find out about the release. Ash and Brock try to make her reconsider her decision. Meanwhile, Pachirisu continues to display its high energy before taking a rest. spots Pachirisu and Jessie decides to claim it. As Dawn takes time to reflect, she continually thinks of Pachirisu, even noting a cloud shaped like Pachirisu. She runs back to Ash and Brock, deciding to find Pachirisu and reclaim it. Meanwhile, Jessie faces down Pachirisu and tosses a Poké Ball, the Pokémon successfully going inside. However, it breaks out easily, sending the ball back and hitting Jessie. Ash and co. arrive and confront Team Rocket. Although Ash claims Pachirisu belongs to Dawn, Team Rocket knows she released it because it went inside the Poké Ball earlier. Jessie offers to let Pachirisu choose between the two, but she cheats by trying to lure it with food. Ash asks Brock for his , but he doesn't want to sink to their level, and Dawn knows that it will not prove anything. Pachirisu rushes to Jessie, but it quickly uses Discharge to knock her out and grab all the food. Dawn steps forward to Pachirisu, and Pachirisu walks up to Dawn, choosing her. Team Rocket rushes back to a bush and attempt to use a machine hand to catch it, but it dodges easily. They retreat to their balloon and use the arm to fire gumballs at Pachirisu, preventing it from moving. Ash sends Pikachu and Dawn brings out her Pokémon, but the gumballs quickly immobilize all of the Pokémon. Dawn shields Pachirisu as the gumballs immobilize all of the humans as well. Dawn attempts to protect Pachirisu as Team Rocket closes in. uses the perfume to free Pachirisu as it darts away. It runs back, choosing Jessie and jumping onto her shoulder. Team Rocket gets back onto their balloon and escape with Pachirisu. On the balloon, Pachirisu seems to stay, but it suddenly uses Discharge to destroy the balloon and send Team Rocket flying. Dawn feels let down, but Ash looks ahead as Pachirisu walks back with the removal potion in its mouth, snuggling up to Dawn. Dawn hugs Pachirisu as it stores energy, raising her hair. Dawn sticks out a Poké Ball and Pachirisu goes in, willingly letting itself be caught for the second time. Now, Dawn has more resolve to get her first Contest Ribbon at Floaroma Town. Major events * , , and recatches a . ** While Pachirisu is released, Jessie tries to catch it, but fails. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) Trivia * Dawn reads the title card. * Dawn's capture of Pachirisu represents the first time a main character has obtained an Pokémon since received in Pokémon - I Choose You!. * This is the second episode where a character releases a Pokémon and then recatches it, after Wings 'N' Things, in which Zachary Evans releases and then recatches his . This is not to be confused with Battle Aboard the St. Anne, the episode in which Ash trades his for a and then trades back. * The spray bottle used by is based on a bottle. * The for this episode is a selection of two scenes from later in the episode, instead of a single scene. * The instrumental version, the TV cut and the ballad version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ are used as background music. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Brock's Sudowoodo ** Pokémon senryū: しんかして　もうなかないよ　ウソッキー "You've evolved, so don't cry anymore, ." * The next episode preview is narrated by Ash and J. * The dub title is a reference to the phrase "Once bitten, twice shy". Errors * When Ash, Dawn, and Brock go to check on their exhausted Pokémon, Pikachu says "Pika Pika", but no sound can be heard. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 019 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a released Pokémon rejoins a main character's team Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn de:Schnapp dir Pachirisu! es:EP488 fr:DP019 it:DP019 ja:DP編第19話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第19集